


Holiday

by alphamikefoxtrot



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphamikefoxtrot/pseuds/alphamikefoxtrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story set post-Iron Man 3. Don't be wary because it doesn't contain any spoilers. Tony and Pepper went on a holiday. It was... windy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

Tony and Pepper went on a holiday in Bali. They found that the place was windier than they thought.

The couple was walking down a stone pathway in their private villa when Tony saw a garden lamp that fascinated him on the side of the pathway. "Hey Pepper! Take a picture of me with this!" He grinned enthusiastically and put his elbow on top of the lamp's little roof. "I think we're going to have one of these back ho—" He hadn't had the time to finish his sentence when something hit him, hard, on the side of his head. He grabbed Pepper aside and assumed his Wing Chun stance in almost light speed. It was lucky he hadn't really let his guard down even when neither of them was prepared for an attack. They were on holiday, for God's sake!

"Tony…" Pepper started, and from the corner of his eyes he could see a figure approaching them hastily. Turning to face the man with his hand still curled in a fist ready to strike, Tony opened his mouth to talk but the guy in the hotel uniform cut him off.

"Wh—"

"I am very, deeply sorry sir! It's mango season and the day has been a little too windy. Again, I am very, very sorry—"

"Wait," Tony raised a hand to stop the man. " _Mango_ season?"

"Yes, sir."

"So I just got hit, _on the head_ , with a mango?"

"I'm afraid so, sir. We're very sorry."

Pepper was starting to giggle behind Tony's back. He could imagine the blush starting to spread on her freckled cheeks. Soon she was going to match the color of her hair. "Well..." He trailed off, finally relaxing his stance and tilted his head to the side. He really wasn't sure what to make of this situation. This is all very _uncool_.

"We will offer compensation, sir, and compliments. Please—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. It's fine." He smiled curtly at the man. "It's fine. You can go back to wherever you came from." Ignoring the man who retreated quickly, Tony turned to look at his girlfriend who was shaking on her feet.

"Please," he said.

Pepper finally let out a guffaw of an undignified laughter and hugged him.

_Yep, this is going to be a great holiday_ , Tony thought and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my ff.net account of the same name.


End file.
